In a printing system, such as a digital press, printed product quality may be evaluated before executing a print job. A relatively small number of proofs may be printed on a digital press for the purpose of assessing print quality and cost. Higher print quality may be achieved through higher cost. Lower print quality may be achieved through lower cost. An acceptable print quality may be achieved at a reasonable cost. It may be advantageous to print a relatively small number of proofs to establish quality and cost capabilities before executing the print job, which may have a relatively high number of prints. However, the process of adjusting process parameters, printing proofs, and providing pricing information is complicated, tedious, error prone, and costly.
There is demand to simplify the process of printing and associating pricing information with proofs.